


Rare Is This Love

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fluff, Healing, Mid to Post Canon, Shippou is Kagome's Son Fun Fact, Title is from Hozier bc im cliche, its rated teen for cursing and allusions to violence fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: the progession of Kagome's and Kouga's relationship as they visit one another





	Rare Is This Love

**Author's Note:**

> the numbers indicate number of visits so there are time skips when they dont match up

1 

Kagome convinces herself that she visits because it'd be rude not to (and definitely, really, truly,  _ not  _ because she wanted to see  _ him _ more often). They were in the area, grabbing another shard of the jewel, and while no one else was anxious to go visit the wolves, they agreed to set up camp within walking distance. 

She expects at least a few growls to greet her in the main cave, but all she gets is surprised exclamations of "It's her!" and a few whistles. 

"Hey, Kouga!" Someone yells. "It's your woman!" 

Kagome rolls her eyes. "I'm no--" 

The only warning she has is a blurring in the corner of her eyes, and then she's lifted up into the air. Kouga (because it couldn't be anyone else) spins her like they're main characters in a cheesy romance that her mother would probably enjoy, laughing, " _ Kagome! _ " 

She can't help but laugh in return, even as she slams her fist down on one of his hands. He's a youkai, it won't hurt him. "Put me down." It doesn't come out as demanding as she'd like. 

He does as requested anyway, but he  _ doesn't  _ release his hold on her. "What are you doing here? Couldn't get enough?" Despite the arrogance, he looks... stunned. Like a kid on Christmas morning who's expectations were blown away. 

Kagome feels  _ something  _ in her chest, forcing her to smile in return. "You  _ wish  _ " She says, poking his chest to dig in the point. "We were in the area. It would've been rude not to visit." 

Her excuse does nothing to curb Kouga's obvious excitement. "You stayin' the night?" 

_ Staying the night?  _ Kagome narrows her eyes, inspecting Kouga's expression for hints of...  _ anything _ aside from the purest of intentions. 

He simply smiles in return, and although it's  _ mischievous  _ it's certainly not malicious in any way. Shippou makes a similar expression when he's devised some kind of prank (usually to be used on Inuyasha, of course).  

Why  _ shouldn't  _ she stay the night? She'd be safe, and while Kouga is still a little too touchy, it's better than returning to a sulking Inu back at camp. No doubt he's upset that despite his "warnings" she went to see Kouga anyway. 

But she also doesn't want to get Kouga's hopes up. He'd just take it as encouragement. 

"I don't think so." Her reply does not come out as definitive as she'd like, and Kouga jumps on her indecision. 

"You can! I know last time wasn't the best--" He had the decency to look sheepish, taking a hand off Kagome to scratch at the back of his neck. "But this time you'll be treated  _ right. _ " He says, giving her a sharp smile. 

(It would be a lie to say Kagome doesn't  _ consider  _ his offer)

 

2

The second time she visits Shippou comes as well, pressing himself right up against her neck as he processes the new smells. "It's a lot nicer when they don't want to make you an at home jewel detector." He says, absently patting the bottom of her jaw to retain her attention. 

"Agreed." She hums. 

They don't have to wait long for Kouga to rush in, although this time he's out of his armor and soaking wet. Fresh out of a bath, maybe? Rather than give Kagome a hug, he simply takes her hands and delivers what Kagome is starting to think as his catchphrase, "How's my woman?" 

"Hey!" Shippou protests. 

"Still not your woman." She says, trying to seem firm despite the laughter threatening to bubble up from her ribcage. 

Kouga is, unsurprisingly, undaunted. His smile is bright and proud as ever as he says, "Only a matter of time, Miko." 

Kagome feels Shippou inhale and has a split second to clamp her hand over his mouth before he can start screaming. "Shippou." She warns. 

He nips at her fingers, grumbles too muffled for either of the adults to understand. 

"Your kit has  _ terrible  _ manners." Kouga laughs, not at all on edge. He clearly thinks Shippou poses no threat, something that Kagome is sure he'll regret the moment Shippou is comfortable enough to start pranking. 

"Guess he'll fit right in." She replies bitingly. 

Kouga blinks, and for a second Kagome thinks  _ oh shit I took it too far _ , but then he  _ laughs,  _ and it's not a  _ pretty  _ sound but him being happy is... 

Good. It's really good. 

"True enough." He admits, glancing over at his curious pack with no small amount of pride. "So, uh. We just got back from a hunt, I was washing off the blood." 

Kagome must make a face, because he winces. "I mean-- you know we don't hurt humans anymore. I just meant; we're gonna have a feast tonight so if my woman wants to stay..." He regains his infuriating arrogance very quickly, once again reaching to cup both her hands between his. He gently runs a claw over her palm, and it's almost  _ too much. _ Too intimate. Too... wonderful. She’s not sure if she wants to pull away or twine their fingers together. 

"Better than having ramen again." Shippou says. 

Kagome nods in agreement, although she isn't really sure what she's agreeing with. Kouga is distracting. 

(But she does Not like like him, she swears.) 

Kouga squeezes her hands before releasing them, turning to face his pack, "Well? You heard her!" 

Technically, they heard her kit, but Kagome doesn't bother to correct him. She mutely lifts one hand to Shippou, smiling when he immediately clutches her fingers.  _ Small hands. My only weakness _ . 

Shippou giggles, and she belatedly realizes that she said it out loud. Thankfully Kouga's posture doesn't change, so she assumes he didn't catch that. 

Not that Kagome pays much attention to Kouga's posture. Or his muscular back, and the water rivets between his shoulder blades, or how pretty and shiny his hair is,  _ especially  _ when he moves or--

Or his blue eyes looking right at her, clearly amused. 

Kagome feels a red hot blush paint her cheeks.

"Got something on your mind?" He asks, voice dipping low. 

She feels compelled to cover Shippou's eyes, as if the look Kouga giving her alone is... is  _ ardent  _ enough to get a N17 rating. She can't even manage a response aside from a nervous laugh. Damn wolf. 

He looks pleased as punch. "So. I know I showed you around last time, but since your kit is here..." He says, giving her a break. 

"My kit." She repeats, squeezing Shippou's hand. "Yeah, that sounds nice. Thank you, Kouga." 

It's his turn to blush, although Kagome is unsure why something as simply as a thank you garners such a reaction. He's the leader. She's sure his pack thanks him quite a lot for the work he does, and how he takes care of them. 

Kagome wonders if the youkai wolf pack mimics those of wild wolves or ones in captivity.  _ Presumably  _ they function like wild wolves, but Kagome thinks that him being an alpha would be... interesting. 

Or perhaps she's just read too many of those ridiculous manga Eri recommends. She knows that's not how packs  _ work. _ She's done an embarrassing amount of research on it between trying to study for exams and catching up on schoolwork. 

Kagome also wonders if Kouga knows that  _ humans  _ are pack animals too, and ones with hyperactive pack bonding impulses to boot. Not that they use words like "pack" usually. "Friendship" is much more common, and calling close friends family, despite no actual familial ties. 

Hmm. 

Kagome follows Kouga around the caves again as she mulls this over and absently pets Shippou. The fox is very, very fond of pets, so long as Inuyasha isn't around to mock him for it. As if he doesn't let Kagome's mother give his ears a couple scratches every time he visits. 

Kagome focuses back on Kouga, trying to figure out if he'd like being pet. He would, right? 

She's pretty sure he'd be even more private about it than Shippou and Inuyasha, and being  _ alone  _ with  _ Kouga  _ is not high on her priority list. 

Recovering the Shikon Jewel shards is though, but Kagome can't bring herself to ask Kouga about his. Not yet.

 

4

Technically, it was only a days walk to Kouga's, while it was going to be at least three to get back home (without Kirara). So it makes total sense that Kagome finds herself in the wolf den instead of the bone-eaters well. 

Yeah. 

Obviously,  _ that's _ the main reason Kagome wanted to see Kouga again. 

Not because she's  _ furious  _ at Inuyasha and knows that Kouga well be there to listen to her vent. And he won't mince his response like Sango does in a vain attempt to keep the peace, as if peace is within the realm of possibility when Inuyasha is still willing to endanger the lot of them ( _ including Shippou _ , a real live actual Child) for Kikyo. 

Kagome doesn't hate Kikyo, not really. She almost wishes she did, because then maybe she would've kept her rose colored view of Inuyasha intact a little longer. But then she might've  _ actually  _ fallen in love with him, and that would no doubt end horribly. 

Still. She doesn't hate  _ him  _ either. He's annoying and terrible and sometimes he makes stupid, stupid decisions, and  _ most  _ times he makes her so full of an anger so passionate that she confused it with love, but she doesn't hate him. 

Kagome has only very recently realized that at least  _ crushes  _ are more of a soft and bubbly feeling. 

And that when Kouga smiles that feeling gets 150% stronger. 

He's grinning at her from across a makeshift arena now, only one of his hands being occupied with pinning down his competitor's.  _ Arrogant. _ Attractive too, but Kagome won't admit that out loud. Ever. 

(Well, maybe. If it would make him smile  _ more _ ) 

Kagome shifts further into her lupine chair, making the wolf (an actual wolf, not a wolf demon) huff with mild irritation.  _ Stop moving so much  _ that little noise means. She pets them by way of agreement, and continues watching Kouga. 

He's quick and fluid in his movements, relying mostly on skill unlike Inuyasha's blind reliance on his strength. Kouga is strong too, of course, but that's secondary. He's... Kagome struggles to find a good adjective to describe him. 

Quick witted would be  _ appropriate _ , given his speedy bullshit. 

Her lips pull into a grin at the thought, and although Kouga is busy fighting now two of his wolves, Hakkaku takes notice.

"What's got you so smiley?" He asks, glancing over at his leader and then back to Kagome. Purposefully, she assumes. 

"I'm not allowed to smile?" She responds, mock offended. 

He doesn't pick up on the "mock" part of it, because he jumps to correct his (not) mistake, "Sis, you should be smiling all the time!" 

"Hakkaku, I di--" Her attempt to correct her mistake goes unheeded. 

"You deserve it, the way you been making Kouga so happy and going after Naraku, and you know some of the others were leery at first about having a human but the way you take care of that fox kit just proves you're perfect!" 

Kagome blinks. "I didn't know some of you were leery, actually. Uh." Kagome only has a half formed idea of why that thought makes her heart ache, so she brushes it off. "That's... totally reasonable. I don't mean to make you feel awkward for telling me about it." 

Hakkaku shrugs. "I never had any problem with you. We all saw the way you stood up to Kouga an' how loyal you are." 

"Is  _ that  _ why Kouga likes me?" She lowers her voice, despite being well aware that if Kouga concentrates he could easily hear them. She can already feel the heat of a blush on her cheeks. 

Hakakku grins wickedly, but mercifully does not tease her. "At first, I guess. At  _ first first  _ he just wanted you as a jewel detector, and then you risking yourself to get the kit--" 

"Shippou." 

"To get  _ Shippou _ outta here, that impressed him, showed you're more than just some screechy miko. But I think he realized he liked you when ya offered to help us despite the less than warm welcome. And having him in your lap when he was injured didn't hurt." 

Kagome's lips tremble despite her best efforts. Kouga making her smile like a fool with his silliness is bad enough. Kouga making her smile without actually doing anything is  _ ridiculous. _

Hakkaku takes it as a challenge. "He's wild about cha now. Every time you leave he spends the next two days talking about how wonderful you are." 

There's a  _ loud  _ growl from the arena, prompting both Hakkaku and Kagome, and the wolf she's resting on to glance over at Kouga. He looks like he's readying himself for a pounce, no doubt dragging it out to make Hakkaku sweat it. 

Before he gets the chance, Kagome says, "I think he's pretty wonderful too ya know."

 

6 

Kouga visits Kaede's village while Inuyasha is recovering from a fight, and miraculously, Inuyasha does not challenge him. The dog demon growls and threatens, but he doesn't  _ do anything.  _

Kagome is infinitely thankful, especially when Kouga pulls her out of the hut. "Come on, I can't stand the stench around here." 

Kagome silently agrees, although she's more or less gotten used to the terrible personal hygiene of the Feudal Era. She certainly doesn't practice it, and neither do Sango or Shippou. The latter mostly because Kagome makes him. 

Kouga holds her hand all the way to the clearing on the other side of the village, opposite the forest. Eventually he comes to a halt, nose twitching as he very noticeably sniffs the air. 

_ Cute _ is the only word Kagome can find to describe it. 

"I love when you do that." She laughs, leaning up to boop him. 

Kouga has a habit of freezing when he's taken by surprise, in stark contrast to his usual non-stop movement. "Do... what?" He asks, lips twitching like he can't decide if he wants to smile or not. 

"Sniff really aggressively. It makes your nose move." She says. 

Kouga rolls his eyes and relaxes. "I'd say thanks but I'm not sure that's a compliment." 

She smiles anyway (and Kouga thinks, maybe, a not-compliment is fine as long as she's happy), "Do you know how to make flower crowns?" 

"Can't say I've ever felt compelled to learn." He says. "I just brought you out here to escape the stench. Speaking of which, you smell really good for a human." Kouga knew that immediately, but now with a direct comparison it becomes very obvious. He has the urge to bury his face in her hair, inhale her scent. 

He doesn't get the chance though, because she's already pulling away to pick flowers. 

The wolf prince rapidly finds himself sitting across from his woman, both of them with a pile of flowers in their laps. Kagome is a fair bit faster at weaving the stems together, but hopefully not for long. Kouga has a reputation to maintain after all. Speed is sort of his thing. 

Kagome finishes her crown only to sit up on her knees and delicately place it on his head, smiling to herself all the while. 

He cracks a grin in return, "How do I look?" 

_ Handsome like always. _ Kagome rolls her eyes. "A flower crown doesn't change your face." Kagome always gets on her mom about constantly playing with Inuyasha's ears, but she almost can't resist squishing his face between her hands. 

Kouga makes a show of batting his lashes, "Does it bring out the blue of my eyes?"

Kagome laughs so abruptly she would've headbutted Kouga if he weren't as quick as he is. She uses his shoulder to keep herself upright, the other hand occupied with muffling her laughter. " _ Kouga. _ " 

" _ Kagome _ ." He answers in the same mock exasperated tone. "What kinda wolf would I be if I can't make my woman laugh?" 

She can't catch her breath enough to correct him.

 

9

The wolves aren't surprised anymore when Kagome decides to pay a visit, even though with every chunk of the Shikon the visits get further and further apart. 

Kouga is absent when she first arrives this time, and she joins some of the pack in sorting through various foods. They obviously prefer meat, but Kagome's influence has expanded their horizons a bit. And the herbs they gather can be used for medicinal purposes, information that Kagome is only too happy to share. 

Kagome is mostly silent, although the wolves around her are not. Sorting time is gossip time among the wolves, while the cubs (and one kitsune) play nearby. The sight makes Kagome feel... right. As if this is how it should be. 

If only she didn't have to worry about a revenge hungry spider who loves pitting people against one another.

She sighs. 

Shippou certainly seems to be enjoying himself at least, although the wolf cubs are a fair bit larger than him. Kagome has to give him props for holding his own regardless. 

"Lady Kagome, is this an herb or a weed?" 

She snaps to attention, glancing over the plant in question critically. "Uh. Both technically, but you can put it in the cleanser pile." She smiles, a little half hearted, "You don't need to call me Lady." 

They roll their eyes, "You're the Lady of the pack." 

"I'm the human of the pack." 

"You're the Lady." Kouga doesn't go out of his way to startle her, but he'll admit it's pretty damn funny when he does. 

She doesn't disappoint, although the wave of reiki she unleashes when she jumps makes his skin prickle. She recovers relatively quick, and the glare she sends his way nearly overshadows the blush on her cheeks. 

"Yo." He greets, unable to keep the smile off his face. Who can blame him? Coming back from a successful hunt to find his beloved with  _ their  _ pack surrounding her, adopted kitsune playing with the cubs while she very casually takes on the role of leader. 

It takes all he has not to immediately scoop her up in his arms and make it clear how proud he is of her. 

"What, no, 'how's my woman?'" Kagome says. 

"How  _ is  _ my woman?" 

Kagome laughs, biting down on her lip. Answering to Kouga's woman would be as damming as calling him her wolf. She pats the ground next to her, requesting, "Help me finish this before dinner." 

Kouga has always been the type to take a mile when given an inch, so it doesn't really surprise her when he sits down behind her instead, bracketing her with his legs. He pulls her even closer after getting settled, arms wrapped around her middle protectively. 

Kagome waits for a rush of embarrassment or shame or anything  _ negative  _ but it doesn't come. All she feels is Kouga pressing his face against the back of her neck. His bangs are ticklish, but not enough that she shifts away. 

"How come you always smell so nice?" He mumbles. Although she's sure the other wolves (some of which are openly staring at them) can hear him too, he clearly meant the words to be for her only. 

"You're biased." She says. Her hands are trembling as she begins sorting again, something she's sure doesn't escape the notice of the wolves. At least she's spared having Kouga see, buried in her hair as he is. "You're also not helping." 

"I'm protecting." He states definitively. 

"Protecting me from what?" Kagome rolls her eyes. If anything, she should be protecting him from other demons. Being a miko and all. 

He digs his face in more, and Kagome pictures him squishing his nose up. "Just protectin. You're my woman." 

"So you've said. A lot." 

"And I'm gonna keep saying it." He makes it sound like a promise. 

Kagome gives a noncommittal hum and continues her work. "You know, this would go a lot quicker if the fastest demon around knew his herbs." 

He huffs a laugh, "I don't wanna get up anytime soon. If I help then you'd want to go do other stuff." Kouga has rarely seen her rest, even when she's spending time with him and not wandering the country with mutt-face. 

"You're ridiculous, you know." 

"Yet you keep coming back." He tightens his hold on her middle. Not enough to hurt her delicate human self, but just as keep her close. 

_ You cocky bastard.  _ She laughs. "Maybe I like the ambiance." 

Kouga lifts his head just enough to glance around the caves, as if could honestly be Kagome's primary motivation. The main room doesn't have much in the way of decor, aside from the various sitting pillows and the bones they were too lazy to throw into the designated piles. Personal caves tend to have more things scattered about, but Kagome has only ever seen his, and even then only for a moment. "I don't buy it." 

She laughs and Kouga puts his head back down. 

She's only just starting to get back in her grove when she's interrupted  _ again _ . Her annoyed sigh is met with laughter by the nearest wolves as Shippou crawls into her lap (and by extension, Kouga's). 

"Did you tire yourself out harassing the cubs?" She asks, patting his cheek. He  _ does  _ look pretty exhausted. 

"They don't appreciate my magic tricks." He laments. 

"You mean  _ cheating _ ." Kouga grumbles. 

Kagome elbows him. "Shush. They're bigger than him, he needs the advantage." 

"No I don't. I can beat those wolves fair and square. I just like messin with em." Shippou argues. Despite that, he seems content with curling up against Kagome's stomach and closing his eyes. 

"Sure you can, kit." She assures him. "We have to take a bath later." His hair is covered in cave dust. Kouga keeps the place relatively clean (when he's not gone for extended periods of time), but not clean enough to keep the children rolling on the floor dirt free. 

Shippou makes a quiet keening noise of protest. Kagome has long since recognized that particular sound as a fox whine. 

"You're dirty." She says. 

He makes the same sound but louder, and Kouga laughs.

"Foxes make weird noises." He doesn't say it like an insult. 

"He can't growl." She responds, only half paying attention to the way Kouga moves his head, now resting his chin on her shoulder as he looks down at Shippou. "Foxes just sorta scream at everything. Including good things, which is weird." 

"What good things?" Kouga removes one of his arms from Kagome's waist in order to pet the kit, apparently unable to resist his sleepy face. 

"Sometimes I think he loves candy more than me because when I bring stuff from home he goes nuts. And apparently they do a special scream when they meet the love of their life? I've never heard it but I did a lot of research when I adopted him." Kagome is aware it's not exactly  _ normal  _ for a teenager to adopt a child, let alone a demon child, but that's sorta what happened. 

"Is that why screamed when I picked you up first time we met?" Kouga teases. 

"Maybe. Or maybe I'm afraid of heights, you jerk." 

"Maybe is better than 'no'." Kouga is very skilled at knowing when to stop. Despite his lack of manners and constant need for physical affection, h e backs off immediately when her holy aura shifts with discomfort and her scent gets bitter, asking, "So what else is weird about havin a youkai kit?" 

She shrugs. "I mean. It's weird because I'm still really young? And I didn't get Shippou as an actual baby. He's a toddler at the very least, and he's very a smart one at that. I don't know how kitsune ages work and if I'll even be  _ alive  _ until he's a real adult." 

Kouga fights back a growl, although he's not really sure what he would be growling  _ at. _ If  _ if  _ they do end up mated, Kagome won't have to worry about her human lifespan, but saying so would no doubt make her uncomfortable. Even if it would put her worries about Shippou being orphaned again to rest. 

Shippou's eyes slip closed as Kouga continues to pet him and Kagome discusses the nuances of raising a  baby youkai. His sniffing is Decidedly Weird, she says, prompting Kouga to loudly sniff her hair. She doesn't think it's nearly as funny as his wolves do.

 

11

Kouga is  _ not  _ jealous of the way Kagome greets the four legged wolves. 

He's not. 

(But for a moment he wonders if she's kiss  _ his  _ forehead if he were to shift to his less human-looking form)

 

12

She knows it's him and she kisses him anyway, her voice sweet as honey even as she teases, "I can sense the jewel shards,  _ Kouga. _ " 

He's thankful that he's covered in fur, because the way she says his name should be  _ illegal  _ and proud ookami princes don't blush.  

"Why're you in this form though? Are you okay?" She glances him over, her eyebrows pulled together with worry. How someone could see how genuinely caring she is and  _ not  _ fall in love with her is beyond him. 

(she’s been worrying more and more lately, about him and his pack and everyone else. While touching, Kouga wishes she’d relax a little more. The final fight is coming up quick) 

He debates shifting back to answer, but Ginta beats him to punch. "He's fine, sis." 

She smiles then, and leans forward to kiss Kouga's "cheek". He almost expects her to be soft about it, but her kisses are more reckless affection than soft and gentle. Kouga is once again reassured that his instincts are impeccable.

 

15

Kouga is the leader of a large pack of wolves, one that has been dwindling for years thanks to the birds of paradise, and nearly wiped out by Naraku after that. He understands what it's like to see someone you love injured or even killed in battle. While he's certainly not  _ numb  _ to it, his first reaction is anger. 

Kagome's is to throw her arms around him and cry, "You stupid fucking wolf, what if you  _ died? _ Kouga, don't you ever do anything like that again, I swear!" 

He wants to make a joke about her knowing he's reckless right from the beginning or that she must be spending too much time with his wolves if she has the guts to curse him out, but he can smell her tears and her hands are shaking and  _ kami,  _ Kouga didn't realize that someone else's pain could make his own chest hurt. 

"Sorry." He gently returns her embrace, burying his face in her hair. He'll be damned if he's gonna let mutt-face see him cry. 

Kagome half-laughs and presses herself closer, her reiki burning hot. It  _ should  _ hurt, he knows, but instead of purifying his demonic aura, it wraps around him.  _ Protecting _ him. 

It makes him hurt in an entirely different way to learn that even exhausted and sobbing, Kagome still finds the energy to try and protect him from further injury. 

"You're the worst." She says. "I hate you." 

He knows she's joking, but it still makes his heart twist painfully. "No, you don't." 

"No, I don't." She agrees. "But I do hate you putting yourself in danger." She doesn't have any claws, only nubby nails that she bites when she's bored, but she digs her fingers in anyway, hard enough that Kouga can feel it through his armor. 

Now, he thinks, is a good time for a joke. "If I didn't throw myself at the enemy, you wouldn't get to save me." 

She pauses, her breath ragged as she processes that. Torn between scolding and laughing, like she usually is when he teases her. "My wolf prince in distress." She giggles. She still reeks of salt and bitter distress, but laughter is reassuring. 

"Oh, so you finally admit I'm your wolf?" He crows. "After all this time--" 

"I should've known that's the part you pick up on." She mumbles. She does not, however, take it back. Instead she buries herself close to his neck, hiding as she says, "Once I get rid of the jewel. If I'm still here then... yeah. You're my wolf." 

Kouga, for once in his life, doesn't feel the urge to run even when Kagome's word fill him up to the brim with anxious excitement. He  _ does  _ give into the temptation of lifting her off the ground (stubbornly ignoring the pain in his calves) and spinning her around though. 

"Kouga, knock it off!" Her scoldings aren’t nearly as effective when she’s laughing and hugging him right back. 

He smiles in return. "Nah. I like seeing you smile." 

"Ugh." She tries to frown, but her face doesn't want to cooperate. "I like your smile too. Pointy as it is." 

 

16

Kagome asks him to kiss her like he means it before the final battle, and Kouga is only too happy to do so. Really, when she asked if they could talk  _ alone,  _ he thought she would go back on her promise. A silly thought, given who Kagome is, but one that refused to be shaken, right up until she was asking to kiss him. 

Their first kiss is careful, both of them a little too unsure of themselves to make it good. 

And then Kagome says ( _ whines,  _ more like), "Kouga, I'm about to take on Naraku, can't you kiss me like you mean it?" 

_ He most certainly can. _

(The way her breathing changes and her fingers in his hair and her  _ scent  _ are going to haunt him, he's sure) 

She sits in his lap during lunch, and the demon slayer ( _ Sango,  _ Kagome said,  _ her name's Sango _ ) that accompanied her to their den looks like she can't decide if she's jealous or genuinely happy for her friend. Shippou isn't particularly phased, but he does sniff at her a little longer than usual, clearly unused to her scent being mixed with Kouga's to such a degree. 

The kit glances over her shoulder at him after he's done sniffing, calculating. Kouga gets the sudden, terrifying realization that  _ Shippou _ could reject him, and Kagome would more than likely follow. 

But then the runt grins and climbs up her shoulder to pat Kouga's face. "I'm glad you kidnapped us." 

Kouga snorts. "I only kidnapped Kagome. You were a tag along." 

"Shippou, what are you doing?" Kagome asks. 

The fox throws himself backwards off her shoulder, landing miraculously in her lap again. He's clearly done this a few times. "Nothin." He says, casual as can be. 

Kouga doesn't see it, but he can feel Kagome's narrowed eyes. "Uh-huh. Why don't you go play with the other cubs then?"

The other cubs. 

_ The other cubs.  _

Kouga tunes out most of their bickering after that particular phrase, too busy thinking about the future. Kagome must want kids, right? She's so maternal already. Even if some would gripe about their pack leaders cubs being hanyo, surely with Kagome as their human parent they'd be strong. 

Course, there is the whole "holy aura" thing to worry about, but Kouga is sure they can't be the first youkai/miko pairing. There's gotta be a work around for that.

 

17

Shippou arrives alone, and Kouga doesn't know who's crying more, him or the kit.

 

21

He visits Kaede's village and the demonslayers village at least a few times a year. The first time they were surprised, but now it seems more natural. Sesshomaru's kid is growing like a weed, and while she's (thankfully) stopped asking to pet his tail, she still looks at it longingly sometimes. The pervert monk and Sango have a kid now too, a pudgy little thing, and Kouga likes to squish their cheeks. 

Inuyasha has been recovering from the loss of Kikyo very slowly, but Kouga figures that's to be expected. Dogs aren't like wolves, they don't mate for life, but they are loyal. Kouga will give them that. 

He still gets the urge to kick Inuyasha in the face whenever they see each other though. Suppose old habits die hard. 

Shippou actually splits his time between the den and the village, and although it's a hassle to round up a group to run him back to Inuyasha every couple of weeks, Kouga doesn't like the idea of the kit (his kit) trying to make the trek himself. 

Inuyasha seems to have similar doubts about Shippou's ability to keep himself safe, and always shows up to drop him off, gripping about the smell all the while. 

(Kagome would be proud of them, he's certain)

 

26 

There's no Perfect way to come crashing back into someone's life. Kagome's reintroductions with the rest of the inutachi have made that painfully, painfully obvious. Where there used to be a comfortable  _ knowing,  _ there is now a shocking amount of awkward conversations and getting to know one another again. 

The only one that came close to how Kagome imagined it was her reunion with Shippou, but the following days made Kagome's heart ache. The kit clung to her all hours of the day, asking her again and again if she's  _ really  _ staying for good this time. 

She thinks it will be a while until he trusts her not to leave again. 

She also thinks, not for the first time, that allowing Shippou to drag her to the wolves den without alerting Kouga to her return beforehand might be a mistake. 

(But she can't say no to him, and the idea of seeing Kouga again is... certainly something) 

Shippou goes up to her thighs now, tall enough that he can hold her hand while he leads the way to the den and chatters about what's been happening while she was gone. Ginta and Hakkaku are mated now, and Kagome is disappointed she wasn't there to attend their ceremony. Shippou insists it wasn't  _ that pretty _ , but still.

He also insists that Kouga has been waiting just like he has for her return, and then asks, quietly, "Do you think it's okay for me to think of him as my father?" 

Having Kouga kick her directly in the chest would be less painful than hearing the raw emotion in Shippou's voice. 

"Oh, Shippou." She says, lifting her free hand to her chest. "Of course it's okay. He's... Family is more than blood, Shippou, and your kitsune parents would want you to be happy. If Kouga--" 

"And you." 

"And I make you happy then. Yeah." The road ahead of them is becoming distorted with Kagome's tears, but she trusts Shippou to lead. 

He laughs when he (presumably) smells the salt, but doesn't pick fun at her.  _ Good kit _ . Instead he says, "I love you." 

If anything that makes the whole crying situation worse, and her ironclad control on her reiki begins to slip. It bubbles up out of her, straining to wrap Shippou in a protective holy aura. In her years away she had put herself through school and  _ proper  _ miko training, but she still struggles. It doesn't help that after the Shikon was unmade, the seal on her powers was broken. Going from "barely passable as a miko" to "overflowing with holy energy" is hard. 

Shippou gives her the rest of the way there to reign in her silly reaction, only breaking the silence with the occasional question. His curiosity has not lessened in the slightest, it seems. Some things don't change. 

The wolves den doesn't have an overwhelming demonic aura, despite being home to several very powerful demons (Kouga included, obviously). Kagome resists the urge to flare, knowing that Shippou would sense it too and then accuse her of trying to warn Kouga beforehand. Which, she couldn't really deny. 

There's two wolves guarding the entrance, who smile at Shippou, glance at Kagome, and then do a simultaneous double take. 

They seem temporarily unable to form words, something Kagome cannot fault then for. 

She waves. Shippou stifles his laughter with her other hand. 

One nudges the other, while Kagome squints at the the pair. She recognizes them both, she thinks, the girl's name being... Lora? Cora? The other is a lost cause, considering he looks like a child. Either he's one of the cubs that play with Shippou, or he's one of the kids that helped with the chores. 

"L-lady Kagome?" The girl finally says, looking very much like she wants to throw her arms around the miko. 

Kagome only has to hold her hand out for her to do so, her grip crushing but not unwelcome in the slightest. She buries her face in Kagome's chest, crying, "We thought you were  _ dead _ , oh, wait til Kouga sees you, he's never gonna let go." 

Kagome almost forgot how  _ homey  _ the den is. Not just in decor but in the wolves. In everything they do. She didn't just leave Kouga, or Inuyasha, or Sango, she left her  _ family.  _

The weight of that and Shippou's hand in hers suddenly feels crushing as she lifts her free hand to pat Cora's head. "I missed you too." She feels her eyes burn, but no tears come. 

The boy clearly remembers Kagome better than she does him, as he joins the group hug with a sob of her name. Kagome furiously tries to comfort both of then without releasing Shippou's hand, petting them and kissing their foreheads like it's a goddamn Olympic sport. 

"We should go inside." Shippou says, taking on the voice is reason (in truth, he's just anxious to see his parents reunited). 

_ Oh god.  _ The very idea of having the entire pack in tears sends a lightning bolt of pain through her chest. 

Cora pulls back though, her face wet with tears that are also soaking Kagome's shirt. "We should. Kouga will- Kouga's--" she can't seem to find the right words, but she smiles. "Come on!" 

The younger of the two, much like Shippou, refuses to give up his place by her side, even as Cora leads them into the den proper. "Kouga! Ginta, Hakkaku!" She's got a set of lungs, Kagome will give her that. 

The shout garners the attention of the other wolves milling around the main room, and although she wants to ignore it, she can't help but glance around. There's a wide mix of emotions, but no anger. Shock, awe, joy, a little bit of fear maybe, but no anger. 

The youngest cubs don't seem to know who she is, and they approach with twitching noses and curious frowns. "Who are you?" 

Shippou nudges her, pointing to one child with a flower crown on, stage-whispering, "That's Ginta and Hakkaku's cub. They adopted him."

He's the cutest thing Kagome has ever seen, and it takes her a moment to remember that one of them asked her a question. "I'm... I'm Kagome." She says, slowly. 

"You're a human?" 

"I'm a miko, yes." Her reiki spikes and the cubs giggle, able to sense it but completely unaware of the threat it  _ could  _ pose. If she weren't entirely devoted to them from the instant they looked her way. 

"Are you pack?" 

"Yes?" They take that as permission to start climbing on her. She does her best to help them in that regard, making sure no one loses their grip and hits the stone floor. 

"Why does she smell like you, Shippou?" 

"She's my mama!" Shippou says, prideful. 

Kagome's heart twists in a way that's  _ almost  _ painful, and she squeezes his hand. This is fine, as long as Shippou's here even a gaggle of cubs trying to get an up close look at the Pretty New Human is fine. 

Of course, not even Shippou's hand in hers does much when Kouga appears, rubbing at his tired eyes and asking, "What's with the--" 

_ Oh.  _

The moment he notices her he freezes. She has no such option, seeing as the cubs only get more excited by the sight of their leader. The one tracing the curve of her ear yells, "Kouga! Look at Shippou's human!" 

Kouga blinks dumbly, while Shippou corrects teasingly, "She's my mom. She's  _ Kouga's human _ ." His tone is smug and mischievous, and Kagome doesn't need to glance his way to picture the smirk on his face. 

Kouga's lip twitches, his amusement apparently breaking through the shock. "Yeah, now get off'a her." He says, eyeing the cubs as he  _ slowly _ , for him and a normal demon, walks closer. Kagome appreciates that the years have done nothing to temper his flair for dramatics. 

For being a bunch of children, they respect their leaders orders without too much whining. Even Shippou lets go of her hand. Kagome can hear them crowd around him after disengagement, but she can't drag her eyes away from Kouga. Despite how cute the scene she's imagining looks. 

He stops directly in front of her, holding out his hands like he wants to grab hers. It's not in Kouga's nature to be  _ hesitant, _ not like this, but clearly Kagome isn't the only one thrown off kilter by this entire situation. 

She takes a deep breath to steady herself before reaching out. She holds both of his hands between hers, just like he used to do. It's awkward, given how much larger Kouga's hands are (and did he get even  _ taller?  _ Kagome has grown as well in the last three-ish years but not nearly as much as he has, it seems). 

"You're  _ real _ ." He says, not quite a question but not quite a statement either. 

She should probably assure him that yes,  _ of course I'm real, Kouga,  _ but Kagome has been waiting much too long to not say the words, "So how's my wolf been?" 

Kouga grins, ducking his head. If she didn't have his hands he'd be rubbing the back of his neck, she thinks. "I don't know, how's my woman?" He says, eyes darting over her face, her hair, the necklace Shippou made her. Like he's taking inventory, committing everything about her in this moment to memory. 

She takes the time to do that same, although he doesn't look all that different. Older, a little taller, and his bangs have become less fluffy, but he's still just Kouga. Just  _ her wolf.  _

"Better." She finally says, squeezing his hands. "I'm a lot better now." 

**Author's Note:**

> inuyasha was one of the first animes i ever got into (i read the manga too) and i recently rewatched the eps theyve got on netflix and just... got rly nostalgic 
> 
> f/m? in MY fanfics?  
> only for these two idiots 
> 
> its almost four AM so i apologize for any typos but im sleepy
> 
> please look up fox noises theyre so fuckin funny


End file.
